Slowly
by Hellyn
Summary: "Todoroki-san sebaiknya bertanya dulu apa saya punya pacar atau tidak. Apa Todoroki-san selalu mencium wanita yang sudah memiliki kekasih?" Izuku mengernyit heran. {Shoutoxfem!Izuku} Genderbend, AU.


_My Hero Academia belongs to Kouhei Horikoshi. I dont take any profit from making this story._

_Warning(s) : Genderbend, Alternate Universe, intimacy skinship, typos, oocness._

* * *

"Anghh, T-Todoroki-san—tolong hentikan—ahh, s-saya tidak bisa bernapas."

Kedua telapak tangan mungil Midoriya Izuku berusaha menahan tubuh tegap Todoroki Shouto agar tidak terlalu menghimpitnya. Dada bidang pria itu sekokoh dinding, keras dan Izuku tak menemukan celah untuk melepaskan diri. Pria itu menguarkan wangi kayu-kayuan eksotis yang terasa asing, mungkin itu aroma salah satu parfum ber-merk yang tidak Izuku kenal. Dasi pria itu sedikit longgar, kancing jas abu-abu yang membungkus kemeja putih di baliknya terlepas. Izuku tak bisa mundur lagi, karena setiap wanita itu mengambil langkah untuk menjauhinya, Shouto akan bergerak maju, semakin merapat pada tubuhnya.

Izuku bisa melihat sebentuk senyum angkuh, iris yang berkilat-kilat penuh gairah, dan jemari kuat yang kini mencengkeram kedua sisi pinggangnya. "Todoroki-san, k-kumohon. Saya harus kembali k-ke toko."

"Tokomu tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana. Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau wangi sekali, Midoriya. Terima kasih atas bunganya, kau merangkainya dengan baik. Ibuku akan menyukainya. Sampai di mana tadi? Ah, aku sedang berusaha menciummu. Jangan terus memalingkan wajahmu seperti itu, ini bukan pertama kalinya kita berciuman."

Shouto mengendus aroma perpotongan leher Izuku. "Berhenti bicara formal padaku. Aku tak suka mendengarnya. Bicaralah seperti biasa seperti saat kita sedang berduaan."

Izuku menyerah kala bibir Shouto meraup bibirnya dengan gerakan lembut. Pria itu menggigit bibir atas Izuku dengan napsu secara bergantian. Izuku gemetaran merasakan sapuan lidah hangat Shouto pada permukaan bibirnya. Wanita itu mengeluarkan desahan pelan saat benda tak bertulang itu menyeruak masuk, membelit lidahnya, menyapu rongga mulutnya dengan napas memburu. Kedua lutut Izuku terasa lemas dan Shouto menyadarinya. Intuisi pria itu sangat tajam. Gerakan mencurigakan sekecil apapun pasti tertangkap oleh sepasang iris gray-turquoise miliknya. Shouto mengangkat tubuh Izuku dengan mudah, membuat Izuku refleks mengalungkan kedua lengannya yang kurus pada leher Shouto. Ciuman panas mereka tak berhenti meski kini keduanya telah berpindah posisi.

Shouto membaringkan tubuh wanita itu dengan hati-hati di atas sofa abu-abu. Rok yang dikenakan Izuku tersingkap hingga ke atas paha. Izuku berusaha menutupinya namun tangan Shouto lebih cepat menahannya.

"K-kumohon, Todoroki-kun. Aku harus kembali ke toko. Aku tak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku terlalu lama." Izuku menggeliat, pinggulnya terangkat tanpa sadar menggesek area pribadi Shouto yang masih terbungkus celana.

"Arghh.." Shouto menggeram berat. Izuku terkejut mendengarnya. Ia sama sekali tak bermaksud menggoda pria itu. Ia hanya ingin Shouto segera beranjak dari posisinya dan melepaskannya.

Shouto menyaksikan ekspresi pasrah dan takut-takut Izuku di bawah tindihan tubuhnya. Wanita itu balas menatapnya dengan mata yang besar, napas terengah-engah disertai gerakan-gerakan kecil ingin melepaskan diri. Shouto merasakan isi celananya semakin sempit. Rencana awalnya adalah ia ingin mengajak Izuku bercinta di ruangan kerjanya dengan modus memesan bunga dari toko milik wanita itu. Izuku mengelola toko bunganya seorang diri tanpa memperkerjakan seorang pegawai. Jika ada pesanan datang, wanita itu yang akan mengantarkan bunga ke tempat pelanggan. Shouto memang licik, tapi ia menepis anggapan bahwa dirinya kejam. Secara tak langsung ia sudah membantu Izuku dengan membeli bunga di tokonya. Apa yang perlu dipermasalahkan? Shouto tak sengaja mampir ke toko bunga milik Izuku karena toko bunga langganannya tutup dan hari itu Shouto ingin menjenguk ibunya. Ibunya sangat menyukai berbagai macam bunga dan Shouto merasa puas dengan kemampuan Izuku merangkai bunga. Midoriya's Florist hanyalah sebuah toko berukuran sedang dan terlihat sangat mencolok di antara deretan toko-toko kue dan aksesoris di sisi jalan.

Tanpa disadari, Shouto datang membeli bunga di toko milik Izuku hampir setiap hari. Jika Izuku bertanya untuk siapa bunga-bunga itu, jawaban Shouto selalu sama ,"Untuk ibuku." Izuku tersenyum meski pada mulanya ia sempat berprasangka buruk bahwa pria itu membeli bunganya untuk diberikan pada pacar-pacarnya. Mata Shouto tak bisa lepas dari Izuku yang sedang menata dan merangkai bunga. Wanita itu terlihat menyukai pekerjaannya.

"_Aku menyukaimu, Midoriya."_

Shouto harus merasakan tamparan keras di suatu sore kala pria itu mampir lagi. Kali ini dia tidak membeli bunga, melainkan mendorong Izuku yang tengah menggunting dedaunan yang sudah tidak segar lagi ke arah dinding dan menciumnya dengan kasar. Wanita itu ketakutan setengah mati, ia berusaha menendang tulang kering Shouto tapi pria itu sangat cekatan. Ciuman-ciuman beruntun menghujani bibir, wajah, dan leher Izuku. Shouto bahkan meninggalkan jejak hisapan berwarna merah merekah di pundaknya. Shouto marah karena baru kali ini ada wanita yang berani menampar wajahnya. Rasanya sakit sekali. Pipinya berdenyut dan perih.

Keesokan harinya, toko bunga Izuku tutup dan Shouto menyesali perbuatannya yang kurang ajar. Hari berikutnya masih sama dan Shouto mulai kehilangan kesabaran, menyewa jasa detektif untuk mencari alamat rumah Izuku. Setelah mendapatkannya, Shouto bergegas mendatangi rumah wanita itu meski saat itu hujan mengguyur Tokyo. Shouto berdiri di depan pintu kayu bercat hijau muda dalam keadaan basah kuyup dan Izuku yang tercengang. Wanita itu panik dan menarik tangan Shouto untuk masuk, sempat melupakan perilaku kurang ajar pria itu beberapa hari yang lalu.

Shouto meminta maaf dengan raut wajah lelah dan bersalah. Pria itu menyadari bahwa tak semua wanita rela diperlakukan seperti itu. Tidak semua wanita kegirangan saat dicium oleh pria tampan sepertinya. Wanita-wanita yang diciumnya selalu membalas ciumannya dengan panas, bukan menamparnya dan nyaris memukulinya. Izuku juga merasa tak enak karena telah menampar Shouto, tapi ia tak segan melakukannya lagi jika pria itu berani mengulangi perbuatannya.

"Sudah kubilang aku menyukaimu. Kau tidak suka padaku? Semua wanita di dunia ini menyukaiku." Shouto membeberkan fakta dengan ekspresi serius, tapi Izuku malah tertawa. Shouto terkesiap. Itu pertama kalinya Shouto mendengar Izuku tertawa lepas tanpa beban. Izuku menjulukinya sebagai pria narsis dan pandai membuat lelucon, tapi Shouto tak merasa ia sedang melucu. Pria itu akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan Izuku tertawa meremehkan.

"Aku ingin menciummu lagi. Boleh?" Shouto bertanya dengan raut wajah datar.

"Todoroki-san sebaiknya bertanya dulu apa saya punya pacar atau tidak. Apa Todoroki-san selalu mencium wanita yang sudah memiliki kekasih?" Izuku mengernyit heran.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

"B-belum—maksudku, saat ini tidak. B-bukan berarti meski aku tidak punya pacar, Todoroki-san bisa menciumku. Kita kan tidak punya hubungan apa-apa." Izuku merona. Shouto menganggapnya lucu.

Akhirnya Izuku memberi Shouto satu kesempatan lagi. Mereka berbaikan dan mengobrol seperti saat-saat awal perkenalan. Shouto masih menjadi pelanggan setia toko bunga Izuku, membeli banyak untuk ibunya, terkadang membagikannya ke para pegawainya membuat mereka terheran-heran sekaligus ketakutan karena atasan mereka yang terkenal dingin dan minim ekspresi mendadak bagi-bagi bunga. Menggelikan jika yang menerima adalah pegawai pria, tapi sepertinya Shouto tidak peduli. Ia memperlakukan para pegawainya dengan cara yang sama.

"Kau sedang datang bulan?" Shouto mengernyit karena Izuku menolak sentuhannya. Mereka belum resmi menjalin hubungan meski Shouto telah berkali-kali mengajak Izuku berpacaran. Wanita itu seperti kebingungan dan merasa belum siap jika harus berpacaran dengan pria yang berasal dari kelas sosial tinggi seperti Shouto. Shouto tidak memaksa, sebagai gantinya Izuku tak keberatan jika pria itu menyentuhnya. Bagaimana pun, Izuku adalah wanita dewasa dengan hormon seksual yang matang. Mungkin suatu hari nanti, jika mentalnya sudah siap. Awalnya Izuku hanya membolehkan Shouto mencium saja, namun akhirnya wanita itu menyerah dengan hasratnya sendiri. Izuku tak bisa menolak pesona Shouto. Sangat tidak adil menyadari betapa Shouto mampu membuat Izuku pasrah dan meleleh karena ciuman dan sentuhannya.

"T-tidak. Tapi alangkah baiknya jika kita melakukannya di tempat lain, k-kau tahu, aku tak berhak berada di tempat ini terlalu lama. Ada banyak pegawaimu yang menatapku dengan pandangan menyelidik dan mereka pasti bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan seorang wanita penjual bunga di ruang kerja pimpinan mereka? Todoroki-kun tak pernah memikirkannya?" Izuku memalingkan wajahnya, lalu melanjutkan,"Kau harus memikirkan posisimu."

"Aku tak peduli dengan pandangan orang lain tentang kita. Memangnya kenapa jika Midoriya seorang penjual bunga? Aku bahkan pernah membawa pelacur ke ruanganku dan mereka tak berani melontarkan komentar kasar karena apapun yang kulakukan sama sekali bukan urusan mereka. Aku menyukaimu, Midoriya."

Iris gray-turquoise Shouto berkabut, seolah redup. Izuku merasa bersalah karena membuat suasana hati pria itu memburuk. Dengan satu gerakan pelan, Izuku melingkari punggung kekar Shouto, membuatnya jemarinya saling berkait meski sedikit susah karena punggung Shouto lumayan lebar.

"A-aku, mungkin aku akan berusaha menyukai Todoroki-kun. Aku akan mencobanya pelan-pelan." Kata-kata lugas dan polos yang keluar dari mulut Izuku menciptakan setitik harapan.

Izuku mendesah pelan saat Shouto kembali membungkam bibirnya. Bukan ciuman kasar dan menuntut seperti sebelumnya, kali ini Shouto melakukannya dengan penuh perasaan dan kehati-hatian. Shouto meremas pelan payudara montok Izuku dari balik kaus yang dikenakan wanita itu membuat sang pemilik mendesah nikmat.

"Nghh, ahh... jangan.." Izuku menepis tangan Shouto dengan raut wajah cemberut. Shouto mengakhiri ciumannya, beranjak dari tubuh mungil Izuku dengan rasa frustasi yang terlukis di wajahnya.

"Aku harus kembali ke toko. Memangnya Todoroki-kun mau bertanggung jawab jika hari ini aku tak mendapat uang dan tak bisa makan?" Izuku duduk, merapikan roknya yang kusut, serta memeriksa kancing bajunya apakah masih sesuai pada tempatnya. Jemari nakal Shouto sempat merayap di balik kaus Izuku sebelum akhirnya ditepis wanita itu.

"Kau bisa datang ke apartemenku dan kau akan memasak sesuatu untukku. Kita akan makan malam bersama, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Izuku berjalan menuju pintu keluar sambil tersenyum penuh pertimbangan. "Bagaimana ya? Aku takut Todoroki-_kun_ yang akan _memakanku_ lebih dulu jika aku datang ke apartemenmu."

Shouto menyeringai samar. "Intuisimu tajam juga, Midoriya. Tapi kau tak pernah keberatan saat dimakan olehku."

Percakapan nakal keduanya berhenti saat terdengar suara ketukan seseorang dari luar. Suara jernih dan lembut seorang wanita yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris pribadi Shouto, Yaoyorozu Momo.

"K-kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa, Todoroki-kun."

Shouto menghampiri Izuku, mengabaikan suara ketukan yang semakin keras. Pria itu menunduk untuk memberi ciuman singkat di bibir Izuku. "Sampai nanti malam. Aku tak sabar menantikannya."

_**fin**_


End file.
